A Soul Fairy at Hotel Transylvania
by Doctor Corvus
Summary: Summary: A powerful Fairy gets transported to another dimension after a battle. What will he do when he wakes up in a Hotel full of monsters and a teenage vampire that wants to be with him?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A powerful Fairy gets transported to another dimension after a battle. What will he do when he wakes up in a Hotel full of monsters and a teenage vampire that wants to be with him?

Chapter I: The Soul Fairy

Kuragi T. Marrón Brown is an pretty calm person given everything that had happened to him his entire danmed life, he was currently leaning up against the wall in a burning hospital he and his older brother along with the Assassination Trio had recently been ordered to clear out. It had been going good in till they started using anti-magic bullets against him and everyone was separated.

The Soul Fairy was leaving a trail of his own blood with multiple bullet hole wounds in his body trying to heal, his black cape had multiple holes from burns and bullets tearing into the cape. His SAC (Soul Arm Cannon) and wrist mounted laser was currently extended outward. He felt so exhausted from fighting nonstop for god knows how long, Hell! Kadvadish and Krowser are probably knocked out at the moment! He just wanted to go back to his bed and go to sleep for… possibly for ever again.

Kuragi moved slightly over to avoid a falling debris that almost crushed him, the explosions were getting bigger by the second and we're getting closer to him. Groaning the Fairy continues forward in till he reaches a nearby window. ignoring the searing pain he got up from the wall and reached behind him to grabbed a knife that was in his back and rips out the hollow pipe from his back with little to no effort.

"Kadvadish… Kahraman… you idiots better be alive if I make it though this"

Kuragi raises his right arm and fires the window four times with compressed energy bolts before running full speed at the window and jumping through it as the explosion caught up to him and sent him hurtling of the side of a conveniently placed cliff and shockwave of force had destroyed everything in its wake uplifting the ground and killing everything inside the hospital.

[Transylvania]

The sky was clear, the area itself resembled the entrance to a forest and a river on the other side. The woodland creatures already scattering in instinct. A bright light illuminated the sky and crashed down to Earth causing an earthquake that could be felt from California to France and its aftershocks felt around the world. The ground below became nothing more than charred and broken fragments of what it used to be, destroying anything from fossil to soil.

"What was that?" muttered Mavis, the daughter of Dracula, before deciding to fly where the light was. Reaching the ground, Mavis turned back to normal before gasping at her surroundings. All the trees were destroyed and charred and the grass was burned black. But she didn't even pay attention to all that as she stared at an extremely large crater with smoke coming from the center. Mavis hesitantly walked to the edge of the crater and saw it was very deep and that she could not see what was in the middle. She then walked over the edge and slid down the side until she reached the bottom. Looking she saw the smoke start to clear and what she saw made her gasp in horror.

Lying down on the ground was a 14 year old looking boy with pale Caucasian skin, his slit eyes were bright forest green with a neon orange pupils and his long slick back hair was glossy jet black tied into a low ponytail with a fairy printed bandana holding it in place, he stood around 4'2 in height, he wore a large thin white jacket that had forest green symbol of a Kitsune and a fairy on the back with a large black cape hanging off his shoulder with the same symbol as the jacket on the back with a dark green scarf with a fairy pin attached to it wrapped around his neck, underneath he wore a white long sleeve dress shirt with black buttons and black cargo shorts that reached his knees and black dress shoes, though from under the cape was a five foot long pale fur less tail wrapped around his waist.

It was then that she saw it, all the blood that covered the teen and was starting to pool under him.

She quickly rushed to him and turned him onto his back before pressing her ear to his chest, where there wasn't a hole. She could hear him breathing thankfully and there was a heart beat. It was weak but there was one. She didn't know what to do now, so Mavis did the only thing she could think of.

"DAD!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

She didn't have to wait long because her father, Dracula, appeared within the minute looking panicked "Mavis! What's wrong?! Are you hurt?!" It was then he noticed the person she was kneeling next to "Who is this?"

"I don't know" she answered quickly "I was flying home until I saw a bright light. I got curious so I flew down and saw him. He's breathing but his heart is beating slowly. We have to help him!" she's shouted in the end.

Dracula didn't know what to do. As he looked at the person he could see that he was a human, unless the teen was like Mavis and himself and was a monster that looked human. He looked at Mavis, only to see pleading and horrified eyes telling him to help.

Sighing, Dracula said, "Alright, you fly home quickly and get a room set up. I'll have to run whilst carrying him so you'll be faster" He said and Mavis quickly nodded as she turned into a bat and flew back to the hotel as quick as she could. Dracula turned back to the unconscious teen "If you are a human, I will kill you" he threatened even thought the boy was unconscious. Dracula carefully picked him up and ran as fast as he could without harming the boy. It only took a few minutes to return to the Hotel where he entered, meeting a worried Mavis.

"This way" she said as they both ran up the stairs and into an empty hotel room. Dracula hurried as he placed the teen on the bed and checked him over for injuries.

Mavis left the room, knowing it would be better if she weren't there. As she waited, she saw Frankenstein and Murray the Mummy walk up to her, looking worried "What's happened?" asked Frankenstein as everybody saw Dracula carry someone as he ran up the stairs.

Mavis quickly explained and Murray entered the room "Need some help?" he asked.

Dracula looked at the Mummy for a moment before saying, "Can you spare some bandages?" Murray nodded as he grabbed a loose end and then unwrapped some from himself. He gave it to Dracula and both then started to wrap the wounds the little teen had "That should do it" said Dracula as he wiped some sweat from his brow.

"I wonder where he came from and what happened" said Murray as they both left the room.

"Is he going to be alright?" Mavis asked her father.

Dracula nodded, making his daughter sigh in relief, "He'll be fine but he won't be waking up for a few day's as he lost quite a bit of blood" He looked at his daughter and could see she was still worried for the mysterious teen. He had an idea and he didn't like it, but it would keep Mavis occupied in the meantime "Can you do something for me?" Dracula asked "Could you please watch over him just in case he wakes up? If he does then please come and get me straight away"

Mavis smiled and hugged her father before running into the room. She stood at the door for a moment before slowly walking to a chair that was placed next to the bed and sat down. She stared at the boy and took in his features. He had shiny black hair and long Fairy like ears that weren't covered by his hair anymore. Parts of his head was wrapped in bandages as well as his entire torso "Who are you?" She whispered.

What she didn't expect was for the teen to reply in a hoarse whisper "Kur...agi" Mavis's eyes were wide until she realized he was just talking in his sleep.

"Kuragi?" She repeated before smiling "I hope you wake up soon"


	2. Chapter II: Meet the Fairy Pt 1

Chapter II: Meet the Fairy Pt. 1

-The Next Day-

Kuragi didn't know what to expect. He thought he was dead so the fact he was lying on something comfortable and that there was a lightweight on his left hand made him very confused. He tried to remember what happened and it slowly came back to him. The hospital, the burn feeling, entering a void of darkness, waking up to a massive amount of pain and then only to fall unconscious due to said pain, 'It's over…' He thought to himself 'I'm all alone' He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted with a dark room 'This isn't a hospital?' He thought before looking around. No white walls, or that strange smell that always made him feel uneasy. Finally his eyes landed on the object that rested on his left hand and then they widened as he took in the features of the beautiful girl.

The girl, that looked just a little older than him, had pale skin and short jet-black hair with bangs. She was wearing a black turtleneck dress with long black fingerless lace gloves. She also wears black lipstick matched with black-varnished nails and dark eye shadow. As he stared at her, with a small blush that grew on his cheeks, he noticed that she was starting to wake up. He watched as she stretched from where she was laying and gave a light yawn, which Kuragi thought was cute since it reminded him of a kitten. As she was yawning he noticed her slightly larger than normal fangs but passed that off as nothing because he knew a lot of people who had that.

Mavis lifted her head up to see what was so comfortable until she saw she was laying her head on the strangers arm. Her eyes widened as she slowly looked towards his face, hoping for him to still be asleep. But as she looked, she saw his eyes and both their breaths hitched in their throats. Blue eyes stared into green/orange as blushes appeared on both their faces, or in Kuragi's case it grew some more. They continued to stare at each other, not seeing a flash of pink in the others eyes, and Mavis nearly didn't hear what the teen said "Uh... Hi?" it sounded as if he was very unsure of what was happening right now.

Mavis quickly shook her head as she sat up straight. She looked at him again and put on a smile that Kuragi began to like.

"Hi! I didn't think you would wake up for a few more day's!" It was then she remembered her father's words, "Holy rabies! I have to go find Dad!" Before Kuragi could say anything, Mavis ran out of the room in search of her father.

Kuragi just sat there, staring at the door that the girl ran through "What the heck just happened?" Wondered a very confused Kuragi.

As Dracula was talking to his friends and reassuring them that the stranger was alive and that he was going to get answers, he heard a door slam open. Looking, everyone saw Mavis panting slightly "Mavis, is everything ok?" asked a worried Dracula.

"He's awake" She simply said. Dracula quickly followed his daughter to the room and stopped her before she could enter.

"You stay out here" He said with complete seriousness.

Mavis stared at her father in disbelief, "But Dad-"

"No buts" He interrupted "Just give me a minute to talk to him" Before she could say anything, Dracula went into the room and closed the door behind him. He looked at the bed and widened his eyes as he saw only bloody bandages and that the small teen was not there.

"Howdy!" A loud voice from his side suddenly shouted, causing the vampire to jump in surprise. Looking, Dracula saw the blackette teen perfectly healthy.

"How are you awake?" questioned Dracula "Those injuries should have kept you asleep for at least a week"

Kuragi just smiled widely, "I've heal fast" He then looked around again "So where am I?"

"I am asking the questions here!" Shouted Dracula before taking a breath to calm himself. He then looked at Kuragi in absolute seriousness, "What is your name and how did you get those injuries?"

Kuragi just went back to the bed and sat down before answering "My name is Kuragi Marrón Brown and... I just fought in a battle recently" Dracula's eyes widened "I'm guessing that last attack did something and sent me to another dimension because I am not sensing… well anything at all"

"Your not... from this world?" questioned Dracula in confusion and interest. Kuragi then went on to explain about where he was from, how he ended up wounded, how the whole battle he was caught in started, and his battle with hunters, all the while he didn't mention his past too much. Dracula sat there in amazement after Kuragi told his story. He could tell that the boy was not lying and that everything he said was the absolute truth.

"So where am I?" asked Kuragi

Dracula turned serious once again as he moved towards the window. It opened to let the moonlight shine down on him as he spoke "This is a place that I built for all those monsters out there lurking in the shadows, hiding from the persecution from humankind. A place for them and their families to come and be themselves. A place void of torches, pitchforks, angry mobs. A place of peace, relaxation and tranquillity"

Kuragi stared in awe at the man before him. As Dracula spoke, he kept having flashbacks of his life when he was growing up. This place sounded like a haven for him and his family to be instead of his world where there were still people who wanted him dead, "This place... sounds amazing" He looked at Dracula who turned to him "I wish I could stay here"

"I am afraid you cannot," said the Count, earning a frown from Kuragi "You are a human and everyone here would try to kill you"

"Actually I'm not a human" Kuragi said, "I'm actually a fairy"

Dracula turned into a bat and grabbed onto Kuragi's hair "I am sorry but you still cannot. You smell too much like a human so they would know" As he flew out the window, he did not expert his daughter to intercept them.

"Hi!" she said in her bat form.

"Mavey!" shouted Dracula nervously "What are you doing, my sweet little blood orange?" He never noticed that Kuragi and Mavis were again staring at each other "Our friend was just leaving"

"Really?" She asked dejectedly.

Kuragi frowned at that before smiling "No I am staying" He said

"Really?!" Shouted both Mavis and Dracula. With Mavis being happy for unknown reasons and Dracula being angry for obvious reasons. Dracula sighed before flying back into the room.

"Oh look you have something on your face" He said to Kuragi as they walked away from Mavis, "If you are staying here then you cannot let people know you smell like human, even if you are a fairy"

"Then I'll just place a glamour on myself" said Kuragi simply before channelling his mana threw out his body. His hair became more longer and turns light blue with white highlights and tips. The whites of his eyes turned light blue with slits and the pupils turning pure virgin white. All in all, he didn't look human anymore, he looked more mystical, "How's this?"

"Your names Kuragi right?" Mavis asked as she entered the room and turned human. She saw the questioning look from both her father and the stranger so she answered "You said it in you sleep"

"Oh" said Kuragi "Yeah, my names Kuragi T. Marrón Brown. I'm a Soul Fairy"

Dracula panicked, thinking that Mavis wouldn't believe it so he added a story "And you know I wanted you to have the bestest, specialist party ever in your life. So, well, I needed some help"

Mavis looked at her father with suspicion, "Well, look, I am very good, but I thought it would be even more bestest, specialist if someone closer to your age helped plan the party"

"Your my age?!" shouted Mavis in excitement as she stepped up to Kuragi who nodded.

"Well, how old are you?" Kuragi asked quickly.

"118" She answered simply.

Kuragi looked at her for a moment before adding 100 to his own age "I'm 116"

"You see? Everything is very, very normal" Dracula nervously said "I'm throwing a party and he's helping"

"Sir!" Shouted a suit of armor "There's an emergency!"

Dracula walked up to the suit of armor to shout at it, not noticing that Mavis was again talking to Kuragi "What happened to your eyes?" she asked.

"What?"

"There were green before but now white and blue" She explained "How?"

Kuragi's eyes widened at that, not having an excuse until he thought of one "I can turn my eyes blue so that I can blend into the human world better" He then blinked as he realized something "Hey, I never got your name"

Mavis had the decency to blush in embarrassment as she said "Sorry, my name is Mavis Dracula"

"Mavis? That's a nice name" He said, causing the girl to blush more.

"My mom picked it" She said with a smile.

"Damn emergencies" muttered Dracula in annoyance.

"Why don't you go check on it?" Mavis asked her father "I can keep Kuragi here some company"

Dracula's eyes widened "No!" he shouted "Anything but that!" Seeing the suspicious look from his daughter, he continued, "I mean, because he needs time to plan and if your keeping him company then he's not planning" He walked his daughter to the door "He's is company-keeping and then the plan, it's… it doesn't get planned"

When he opened the door, Kuragi couldn't help but stare at the shrunken head on the door handle "Good one" It said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Dracula shouted.

When he shouted, he let his daughter go which she used as she stepped next to Kuragi, "So, maybe if you're not planning later, we can hang out"

"Sounds great" Kuragi said with a smile wide.

Dracula appeared with a completely fake smile "Yes. You hear that? It sounds good" He then got his daughter and took her to the door "So you will hang out. See you later, my honey. Lovely" He then closed the door once she was out of the room and gave Kuragi a stern look "Okay, you're not hanging out"

"Why not?" asked Kuragi as he narrowed his eyes.

"Because I will not have a hu- (notices Kuragi's tail) fairy be friends with my daughter, especially someone like you. No offense but I do not want my daughter to be exposed to war and other such things" He replied with a sneer "Now follow me, party planner. We need to get you some clothes"

Kuragi looked at what he was wearing, or lack there of. All he had on was a tattered pair of pants and cape, 'Well, that explains Mavis's blushing' He thought as he followed Dracula through a hidden passage 'She is very beautiful' He followed through the dark hallway as the Count led with a few candles "Where are we going?"

"To get you some clothes. There should be an entrance to the storage room somewhere" Dracula muttered as they entered a room with multiple pathways.

"So, can I ask why you are so against humans?" asked Kuragi "I mean, aren't you human? I'm only asking because you look like one" He said quickly as the Count glared at Kuragi with hatred for a moment before going down a random pathway.

Dracula huffed before answering, "No I am not a human. I am a vampire, as is Mavis"

"What's a vampire?" questioned Kuragi with more confusion, he had never met or seen a vampire before, he had heard that there was members of the family that where vampires, but he never got to meet them.

Sighing, he answered, "We suck blood, we can turn into bats, we can't eat garlic, we don't have reflections-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Kuragi "Seriously? You can't eat garlic?"

'That's the question he asks?' thought Dracula in annoyance "No, I cannot have it. My throat swells" he answered honestly before walking straight into a wall. They went back the way they came before taking a different path. Eventually they came across a candleholder that Dracula smiled at "Ah, here we go" He pulled it which opened up a hidden door. Kuragi looked and saw another hotel room with a pink bed. He was about to enter until he heard a bunch of little noises. Both Kuragi and Dracula crouched down to see two monsters "I am sorry, I'm a little lost. Yes, I know it's your honeymoon, I apologize. Go back to doing what you were doing" Dracula said as both he and Kuragi backed up into the hidden passage.

"I'm not going to ask what they were," muttered Kuragi "Do you know where were going?" He asked

"I'm not down here often" replied Dracula "It's meant to be an exit in case human's ever invade" They went through a couple hallways and had to turn back. They eventually found another candlestick and the Count said, "I think this is it" Kuragi had his doubts so he stood back and out of sight.

Dracula pulled the lever and they saw a skeleton showering. The skeleton screamed "I am terribly sorry!" shouted Dracula.

"What is wrong with you people?!" shouted, what Kuragi had to guess was the husband, another skeleton. Kuragi tried not to laugh as a wet rag was thrown, smacking Dracula in the face.

Dracula quickly closed the door and they continued on their way. During that time, Kuragi couldn't stop the occasional chuckle "Ok, I could really use some silence right now" said an annoyed Count. They cam across a stairway and went down. The stairs ended but there was a massive drop that no one could survive. Dracula forgot to warn Kuragi, just as the blond walked off the edge. Shocked, Dracula looked over the edge only to see Kuragi defying gravity 'Is this that chakra he mentioned?'

"That was close" said Kuragi as he walked back next to Dracula. "And I was levitating"

Not saying anything, they walked back and entered another hallway. They stayed silent until they reached another candlestick "Alright, third times a charm" Again Kuragi stepped to the side in case it was wrong. The secret entrance opened and they both saw a fight going on. Kuragi didn't know who any of them were, but Dracula did. It was Frankenstein, Murray, and Wayne the Werewolf, and a bunch of wolf children. They were all throwing about three zombies.

Dracula panicked and tried to close the door but Frankenstein saw him "Drac!"

To be continued!


End file.
